「my dear friends」
by Rainbow Purinsu
Summary: [All Star Spoilers] Set during the time when Reiji was a student at Saotome Gakuen himself, the brunet has an idea to celebrate the American holiday Thanksgiving! And who would be better people to celebrate it with than his three close friends Aine, Kei, and Hibiki? Reposted from my Tumblr with an extra bonus.


**Title:** 「my dear friends」  
**Characters:** Reiji Kotobuki, Aine Kisaragi, Kei Otonami, and Hibiki Katagiri  
**Rating:** K  
**Length:** 2,659 words

**Comment:** I WANTED TO WRITE/DRAW SOMETHING WITH MY SAOTOME OT4 AND A KOTATSU AND TODAY WAS THANKSGIVING SO—- I kicked a bucket of feels (^:

Some extra comments to make that I didn't write on Tumblr. The setting of the story is particularly set during the time Reiji was a **student** at Saotome Gakuen himself, studying music with his friends (Aine, Kei, and Hibiki). That setting is established canon by All Star.

So please, before reading this, I highly suggest you **read** through **Reiji's route** and **Ai's route** in **Uta No Prince Sama All Star**, so you would know the **significance** of these certain characters to Reiji. And you would know the true meaning of this story.

The **cover picture** is credited to **Pixiv ID: 34925537**

I hope you enjoy reading it! Oh and a bonus is added. ;]

Speaking **bold** is **Kei**. Speaking _**bold italic**_ is _**Hibiki**_. Speaking _Italic_ is _Aine_.

* * *

.

.

.

**"So you made each of us come all the way down to your hometown, just to celebrate the American holiday Thanksgiving?"**

"That's right Kei-chan!"

_**"When we could have stayed back in the dorms and celebrated this in our rooms…"**_

"But Hibikiiii~! My mama makes the best fried chicken and turkey!"

**"Hmph… Reiji. Isn't Thanksgiving supposed to be celebrated with your **_**own**_** family? Why did you invite us?!"**

"Ara~ Kei-chan, don't be like that! You're like my family too!"

**"Idiot Reiji! Don't you know we have finals next month?! I have a lot of compositions to write!"**

"Ne~! How mean, Kei-chan~! Rei-chan isn't an idiot!"

_**"Oi, stop fighting you two."**_

**"You are too!"**

"Am not~!"

_**"Ugh, not again…"**_

_"Heh…"_

.

.

.

It was the sound of soft giggles that broke the three out of their nonsensical bickering. Three pairs of puzzled eyes laid their gaze onto the laughing bluenet, who sat in the corner of Reiji's toasty kotatsu.

"Aine-chan? Why are you laughing?" Reiji was the first to ask the question. Finding that all of their attention was now on him, Aine's laughter died down, leaving only a smile on his face.

_"Ah, I'm sorry… I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Heh. You guys are so funny…"_

**"—Ai-Aine! Please don't misunderstand! It's just Reiji being dumb!"**

"Eh~?! Kei-chan can be dumb too!"

**"Shut up, Reiji!"**

_**"Ahh… Aine has a point there. Just about anyone could laugh at you two and your childishness."**_

**"Hibiki!"**

"Hibikiiiii~!"

_"Hehe…"_

They were interrupted again by another fit of giggles from the bluenet. However, Hibiki joined him and started to laugh as well. Kei and Reiji could only frown at each other, but then those frowns broke into smiles, and pretty soon all of them were laughing.

"Ah~ I'm sorry for teasing you too much, Kei-chan~" Reiji nodded apologetically at the other brunet who sat opposite of him. Kei could only sigh and wave Reiji off.

**"Idiot, you always do this. It's nothing new."**

"Anyways! Mama-chan should be ready with the food in 10 minutes~! What should we do then?!" The brunet jumped out of his spot and grinned excitedly at his three good friends.

_**"I don't know. You're the one who invited us, Reiji. I would think you had something for us…" **_Hibiki drawled, and rolled his eyes. Just where did Reiji get all this energy from?

**"Hibiki. This is Reiji we're talking about," **Kei pointed out, with another little sigh,** "He **_**never**_** has anything planned ahead."**

"You guys~!"

_"Why don't we give our thanks then?"_

Aine smiled as the three turned their attention back on him again, confused. Reiji tilted his head quizzically at his blue-haired best friend.

"What do you mean, Aine-chan?" The smile on Aine's face disappeared and he looked at Reiji, surprised.

_"Reiji, you don't know what Thanksgiving is about?"_

"Um well~ If I remember… didn't the Pilgrims start it after they discovered America~? And then they wanted to have a _**PARTY **_to celebrate it!"

Reiji gave a thumbs up back at his best friend, as if he knew what he was talking about. Kei and Hibiki could only shake their heads at how much of an idiot Reiji could be. Aine merely sighed back but an even brighter smile returned to his face.

_"You're sort of right, Reiji… But that's not what Thanksgiving is about."_

**"Then what is it about, Aine?"** Kei spoke up, interested in what the bluenet had to explain. Hibiki, as well, was interested in Aine's answer.

_"It's really simple actually, even if we don't know the history. Listen to me closely… Thanks… giving." _The blue-haired male emphasized the last two words slowly in his soft voice.

**"…Thanks giving…?"**

"Giving… thanks…?"

_"Yes! Today is about giving thanks… From the very good things to the very little things that happen in our lives… we should give our thanks to them and to the people we love, like our family and friends."_

_**"So, Aine, what you're suggesting is that we should give our thanks now before the food comes?" **_The puzzled look on Hibiki's face began to turn into a smile at the nice idea Aine implied.

**"Ah! As expected, you would have a great idea, Aine!"**

"Ooh! Ooh! If we're doing that, let me say my thanks first~!" Reiji declared happily and jumped up on his feet while the other two were about to protest. However, Aine nodded, encouraging the hyper brunet to go first.

_"Sure, Reiji. You can go first."_

"Okay now~ Well~~~ I'm thankful to Mama-chan and Big Sis for raising me to be the awesome cool person I am!"

**"More like putting up with raising you…"**

_**"Hmm…"**_

"Shush! They love me~!" Reiji sang out and then continued on with a big smile, "I'm also seriously thankful for meeting all of my friends! Aine-chan, who always helps me and always being kind… Hibiki for being like a strong big bro… and Kei-chan… You make the best music… but I don't get to sing it!"

**"Idiot. Aine's my partner, not you."**

"How meannnn~!"

**"Just be quiet, Reiji. I'm thankful that I'm able to put up with you."**

"Hey-!"

**"And I'm also thankful for Hibiki's support,"** Kei stood up to take over his turn, while Reiji sat down, pouting. **"If we hadn't become roommates… I wouldn't have befriended you, Aine or Reiji."**

_**"You're welcome." **_Hibiki gave a smirk at Kei, proud of that fact.

**"Aine…"** Kei turned his gaze over at his idol partner, a gentle smile rare on his face, **"I'm very thankful to you for singing my songs."**

_"I should be the one thankful, Kei. Your music is beautiful."_

**"No, Aine… your voice… it gives me so much inspiration to write even better songs… And I want to write the best one for you."**

_"Kei…"_

"Neee~ Aine-chan should share Kei-chan with me!" Reiji commented on the side, "I want to sing Kei-chan's songs too!"

_"R-reiji!"_

**"Idiot! My songs are only for Aine!"**

_**"Oi, oi, pipe down. It's my turn now." **_Hibiki cleared his throat and stood up from his spot. Kei sat back down, the smile from his face turned sour now, while Reiji quietly chuckled at him with Aine only sighing in relief.

_**"I don't know where to start…"**_ The oldest of them sighed, looking down on the three of them. _**"But I guess I should be thankful I'm able to keep you three in line… and that we're friends. I'm thankful that we watch out for each other and yeah…"**_

_"That's what friends are for, isn't it, Hibiki?"_

"Uh huh~ Hibiki is the cool one out of us! Aine-chan is the cute one! Kei-chan is the angry one~!"

**"A-angry?! Then what does that make you, Reiji?!"**

"I'm the super-awesome-adorable-hyper Rei-chan~!"

**"More like the the idiot one out of us!"**

_"Guys… please stop fighting…"_

_**"Ah. And I'm thankful that you guys always know how to make me laugh. Even it's unintentional."**_

**"Hibiki!"**

Nonetheless, the four of them all broke out into laughter and Hibiki sat back down, a huge grin on his face.

_**"Now that leaves Aine left to say his thanks."**_

"Aine-chan's turn~!"

**"What are you thankful for, Aine?"**

All three of them were curious to know what Aine had to say, seeing as this was his idea in the first place. The bluenet could only smile and pull himself up to his feet; he was on the spotlight now.

_"Well… Like Hibiki… I don't know where to start myself…"_ Aine spoke shyly, with a light blush. _"There are so many things I'm thankful for and they're the same reasons as all of yours. I kind of don't want to repeat saying the same things…"_

**"It's fine, Aine."**

"Don't worry about it, Aine-chan~!"

_**"That just means like all of us, you as well, is thankful for making friends with us."**_

_"Yes… I'm very thankful for that."_

Aine's shy blue eyes softened into a gentle gaze, and he gave the most loving smile, warmer than sitting under Reiji's kotatsu.

.

_"Really, the only thing I can say is that… I'm thankful for our happiness… and all the memories that we've created together, like this moment. It's really something precious to me… because it connects me with my dear friends. And there's nothing more I can ask to be thankful for."_

_._

As Aine finished his thanks, he was only met by bewildered expressions and silence. He tilted his head in confusion.

_"Um… did I say too much?"_

**"N-no Aine… that was um…" **Kei put up a hand his face to cover the light blush and embarrassing smile he couldn't brush away.

_**"Aine… you really are one of a kind…" **_Hibiki shook his head, but gave back a warm smile.

"Aine-chan~! Your words want to make me cry!" Reiji bawled out to everyone's surprise, and hopping out of his spot, the brunet immediately tackled his best friend with tears.

_"A-ah, Reiji!"_

**"IDIOT! Get off of Aine!"**

_**"So group hug now?"**_ Hibiki snickered and watch as Kei struggled to pull off Reiji from Aine. There was a knock on Reiji's door, and Hibiki got up to open it, while Kei had successfully pulled away Reiji from the dazed Aine.

It was Reiji's big sister.

"We finished setting up dinner, boys. Come on down!"

_**"Finally. I was getting hungry too…" **_Hibiki followed out of the room first.

**"Something smells delicious… Is that apple pie?" **Kei followed out after.

"Okay, Big sis! Let's go Aine-chan~!"

_"Sure."_

However, as soon as Reiji walked out, and Aine was at his doorway, the blue-haired male paused and turned back to gaze over the kotatsu.

「 _**Thank you…**_」

.

"Aine-chan~?"

.

「 _**Thank you so much…**_」

_._

_"Ah, I'm sorry! Coming!"_

.

「_**For being my dear friends. **_」

.

And Aine was the last one to leave the room, carrying a new precious memory with him.

.

.

.

_"Arigato."_

_._

_**E N D.**_

* * *

**_BONUS._**

.

.

.

_Beep._

"Heya, Ai-ai!"

_"Hello, Reiji. Is something the matter?"_

"No no, nothing, Ai-ai! Just calling to remind you that tonight my Mama's having a Thanksgiving dinner!"

_"Of course. I have already scheduled ahead two weeks in advance for this event because you would not stop insisting."_

"Hehehe... but you'll have fun, Ai-ai~! And my mama makes the best fried chicken and turkey!"

_"Then I am 98% sure that Ranmaru will be pleased tonight. Ah. And do not forget that Camus consumes a high intake of sugar, Reiji."_

"Mm~! I know! My mama makes the best apple pie too!"

_"I see... Very well then. I will hang up now to complete my schedule to arrive to your house on time."_

"Ah, wait, Ai-ai! I want to ask you something!"

_"...Yes, Reiji?"_

"Do you know what Thanksgiving is about, Ai-ai?"

_"...Reiji, you are the one who celebrates this specific holiday recurringly. Why do you need to ask?"_

"Oh come on, Ai-ai! Please answer my question~!"

_"...Fine. If you insist."_

"Yay!"

_"According to my data, Thanksgiving is a national holiday celebrated in the United States and Canada in gratitude to Nature for abundant harvests and to pray for the next year. Most commonly, it is traced back to the arrival of the Pilgrims to Plymouth in present-day state of Massachusetts approximately during the year of 1621, after they have successfully learned to hunt and plant crops because of the Native Americans. Due to that success, over the course of history, it has integrated into a tradition in which the Americans have celebrated to this day."_

"...Wow. You sure did your homework, Ai-ai."

_"Does that answer your question now, Reiji?"_

"Mmmm, yes, everything you said is correct, Ai-ai! But that's not what Thanksgiving is _**really **_about~"

_"I do not understand, Reiji."_

"Think of it, Ai-ai. Thanks... giving."

_"..."_

"Giving thanks. Ai-ai, Thanksgiving is about giving thanks too."

_"Giving... thanks?"_

"Yup!"

_"Please elaborate, Reiji. I still do not understand."_

"Today is about giving thanks, Ai-ai… From the very good things to the very little things that happen in our lives… we should give our thanks to them and to the people we **love**, like our **family** and _**friends**_. That's what Thanksgiving is really all about besides the history!"

"..."

"Ai-ai?"

_"...Ah. I see now... Then I am thankful to you for explaining Thanksgiving to me, Reiji. I'll **remember** your explanation."_

"It's... no problem, Ai-ai!"

_"Now please allow me to ask you a question."_

"Sure! Go ahead and shoot it~! Rei-chan will answer anything~!"

_"What are you thankful for, Reiji?"_

"Eh? Me?"

_"Yes."_

.

Reiji paused, looking down on his mobile phone in a bit of surprise and then a slight bit of sadness. He could imagine the cyanet waiting for his answer on the other line. Just the similarities between Ai and _him_... sometimes brought Reiji back down on memory lane and saddened him for the grave mistake he did. And it wasn't just Ai though... it was the entire Quartet Night that reminded him of the bittersweet past.

_His friends..._

_"Reiji? Are you there?"_ The cyanet's eerily familiar voice brought the older idol back to his senses and he held the phone back to his ear.

"Yup! I'm right here, Ai-ai~ Let me answer your question."

_"Please do."_

"I'm thankful for all of our happiness, Ai-ai… and all the memories that Quartet Night has created... They're really something precious that I'm thankful because..."

_"Because?"_

"Well, that's a secret, Ai-ai~! But I'll tell you guys after the Thanksgiving dinner tonight, okay~?"

_"...Fine. I'll see you at 8:00 pm then, Reiji."_

"See ya soon!"

_Click._

.

Reiji could only sigh when he hung up with the other and smile sadly, shuffling away his cellphone into his pocket. He threw his back down on his bed, staring up into the ceiling of his own room. All the trinkets of his childhood memories growing up and the achievements he's earned growing into an adult and an idol surrounded him.

Sometimes, he felt like he wasn't really a child, huh?

The warm, toasty kotatsu his family owned for years now, also untouched since his school days, was hauled out of the storage into his room, already set up. Tonight was going to be a little chilly.

Reiji could smell the distant drift of food being prepared downstairs for tonight, and he himself should be going down also to help. Jumping off the mattress to his feet, the brunet gave himself a little stretch, before making his way out of the room to the doorway.

He suddenly paused.

「_**I'm thankful for these memories**_」

.

_"Really, the only thing I can say is that… I'm thankful for our happiness… and all the memories that we've created together, like this moment. It's really something precious to me… because it connects me with my dear friends. And there's nothing more I can ask to be thankful for."_

.

「_**Because it connects me...**_ 」

Turning back to gaze over at the kotatsu with focused, misty eyes, Reiji slowly closed them and remembered his dear friend's words. Opening them again with a kind, warm smile, he gave off a little wave to his room, before turning around again to go downstairs.

.

「_**To all my dear friends. **_」

.

His dear friends should be arriving soon.

.

「_**No matter where they are. They'll always be dear to me. **_」

.

.

.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
